User talk:Braydenrules
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Draculaura page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Hellooo! Let me know if you need any help with ANYTHING! I am here to be helpful! (And rather Hyper...) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 19:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 19:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool I like Draulaura too she's awesome!!!!!!! From, Juliet Hi again it's me who did the page for Who's ur favorite charater but the page got deleted But u cna talk to me on What doll's u think r the prettiest-Juliet hi i also think draculaura is awesome! :P ignore the haters they are jelouse of how pretty draculaura is!Robeccabiggestfan (talk) 21:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) OMGHOUL! I love writing stories too! I write them on Wattpad about Monsters in schools. My most recent is called Rising Darkness. The picture of you in sunglasses is so awesome by the way! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 18:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 18:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Frankie! Btw, I would love to read some of your stories! The title to your lastest sounds really good!----Brayden! Thanks :3 The book is actually going better than planned (lol) I am writing a new book too! It's about my friend Theenie* and she has to run and hide so she can have her first transformation in peace. but Marina (The evil 'normie') secretly follows them and Theenie's pictures are all over the internet and her family blames her for revealing the ENTIRE moon family's location. They have to flee again and the book gets pretty agro...... xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 15:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 15:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Images Don't put fanart and images that don't belong to either you or Mattel on the wiki. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Images Okay, I think it's time for you tone down the image posting. Most of the ones you add are not good and some even tagged for deletion. It's also not good for pages to have way more images than text, so please stop or at least up your image standards. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Look, your taste for images is quite simply dreadful. Not to mention that most pages don't need more images, but fewer. Please stop adding images at all. If you delete this message again or continue, I will request a ban for you on grounds of vandalism. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Don't make me laugh Parrotbeak! The images I've posted, many of them are of high quality, and fans deserve to see these images when they vist the site. And lets face it, more fans are going to care about the images then the text, although I have done a good job at editing that part too. I can see why you were mad about the fan art pick and the dawn of the dance shoes, but other then that, I think the rest of my images have been great. This is a fan site. Real fans care about seeing their favorite characters, no just reading about them. I know for a fact, I always have good taste, what's dreadful, however, is your behavior, and hostility towards me. I came here to have fun, and do what I can for this wiki, not to be treated this way by someone who, despite founding the wiki, doesn't even seem to truly care, or show a lot of support or personality behind it all. You seem very hallow to me. And I'm sorry if we don't see eye to eye. But I'm not going anywhere, because I'm a fan of monster high, and this is where I want to be.I hope we can get along. But what your proposing is upsurd. The whole point of joining a wiki is so you can contribute to it. And that's what I intend to do. So please, be kind to me, and understanding. You know you can always make the changes you feel are necessary, and I of course, will respect that. You have to understand that as a fan, there are some things I would like to see on my favorite characters pages, because I care for them so, and the other fans as well. However, I will, "tone it down" for you, if that is what you desire.----Braydenrules. ::If you want to help this wiki, then write. Any idiot can get together the first twenty google images turnouts no matter whether those images are fanart, stolen (you did post stolen images too), bad quality, almost identitical to one another, etc. It takes work to get those images that provide the best experience, those images that contribute information rather than obscure it. ::If you want to help with images, you could scour the internet for better stockphotos where needed. Did you see that image I uploaded a few hours ago of the Costco exclusive Coffin Bean set? I worked about half an hour to obtain it, putting it together from Costco.com (probably could be easier, but I still have to learn how to decode zoom features on websites). And now, this wiki is the first to have a non-watermarked, quality Costco image. That's the kind of dedication that contributes. ::I don't think you understand how hard image management is, because that's something you don't bother with. But I am the one who created the image categories. I am the one who works to get the best images for the wiki. I am the one who split up the galleries to make them more manageable. I am the one who every so often goes through lists of images titled Tumblr240u8j.JPG, DuhuibhUNTITLED.png, and Toralei12.jpeg to get rid of double uploads and bad images. Once you bother with that, then come back to tell me I am being ridiculous. Because you tell me not to make you laugh, but the kicker is that most of you contributions make me cry. ::I am not really in the mood to be kind to you, because you deleted my earlier message. You essentially told me that you weren't willing to learn and that you weren't going to listen to me, someone with way more experience than you. You want me to be nice to you, then you have to make amends first. ::In short, if you can't do better than providing the wiki with images, then up your game and get us good images. If you want to only look at pretty pictures, I suggest you create a Monster High Images wiki of your own. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:11, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Uhh-huh, thanks Dad----Braydenrules. :::No thanks, son, but you're still grounded. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thank you for that nice message! your very niceRobeccabiggestfan (talk) 01:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Loving the new avatar by the way!!!!!!!!! Did you see ghouls rule? I was sparking at the bolts to see it! Now that I have i realise that the ENTIRE script has lodged into my head VOLTAGE! If you want to keep talking to people than you can leave messages on their talk pages too, so that each person can simply go to theirs to read their messages. Hope this helps xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 18:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 18:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Stolen images A small, friendly tip: photos on the internet are not up for grabs. If it has a watermark on it and it is not a regular MH stockphoto, do not add it to pages. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:31, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Parrotbeak! I'll remember that!----Braydenrules! Categories Please check before you add a category to make sure it exists and please spell category names correctly. It's "Ghoul's Alive!" not "Ghoul's Alive". Parrotbeak (talk) 17:45, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Braydenrules i just wanted to say that i love ula D and clawd togther as you can see by my username and Ula D is my favorite Ghoul behind Clawdeen wolf.Draculaua and clawdforever23 (talk) 13:44, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the clawsome message ghoul! and clawdeen is a firece fashionista which is why i think she is clawsome too! :)? Draculaua and clawdforever23 (talk) 12:18, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you please check out my profile? it would mean a lot! and thNKS ghoul! :) Draculaua and clawdforever23 (talk) 20:57, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Omg thanks so much ghoul and i love your pics of Ula D! :)Draculaua and clawdforever23 (talk) 21:33, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! Hi Braydenrules! It's been a while :) I haven't been on here for ages, but if you want to check out my wiki then search MonsterMikuPotterClannad wiki and fel free to look around. It isn't very....good...yet but I'm working on it! Hope to see you around :) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I FINALLY got back to you! Yay I found your talk page!!! It took me a while because you don't have a signiture I can click on and get straight to your talk page but I foud you through your awesome user image! Anyway, thanks for checking out my wki! If you like it then please feel free to come back again (only if you want to though! I won't be offended!) Unfortunately I've been very ill lately and am seeing a doctor today to see what's wrong. I will let you know later :) It would be easier for me to get back to you again if you use the signiture button on the top either side of your name e.g: xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) then your name/signiture xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) but have the ~ sign touching the first and last letter so it turns purple when you publish. (sorry if this is confusing) it is totally your desition what you have as a signiture and wether you want the signiture button or not, but it is easier for people to get back to you faster :) Hope to chat soon! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Had a blood test... Thank you!!!!! Love the signiture by the way!! Well, I went to the doctors and he said my Glands were swollen and standing up...He said it was either Glandular Fever or Anemia because I have been weak, had troubled breathing and feeling very sick. Luckily for my friends/family (if I do have Glandular Fever) it isn't contagious :D So I had a blood test to see what I had, I will get the results in 7 days. It only hurt when it was pulled out :( Hopefully I'll be OK and it won't be anything serious :) Hope you're ok :) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 20:20, April 9, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 20:20, April 9, 2013 (UTC)